Concubine
by jessara40k
Summary: AU writen for slavefics challenge, linked to Birthday Gift prequel. Now that he's come of age Cloud must chose a concubine within a year. Aeris decides to save him the trouble by giving him one as his birthday gift. Warning Sephiroth is submissive.
1. Chapter 1

The sheer _misery_ Aeris could sense in the slave market had always bothered her, but at least Isis had taught her to filter some of it out, even if she _was_ uncomfortable with the idea of blocking it entirely. It felt too much like cowardice for her to deny the suffering of the humans who her people had enslaved because of their 'crimes' - more often than not crimes committed in ignorance of the laws created to protect the Planet. But not many other Cetra seemed to see it that way, even the other healer caste she could see searching for whatever slaves they needed here appeared indifferent to the humans' pain so long as they could make use of them.

"How might I serve you my lady?" The uncaste who approached Aeris felt vaguely slimy to her senses, but she smiled faintly at him anyway, her hand tightening slightly on the arm of the warrior caste who'd agreed to accompany her.

"I need to see the concubines." A faintly panicked look appeared on his face, but he responded politely anyway.

"I can arrange to have as many as you want presented to you in any size group you want. Any preferences?"

"Not really...actually, yes there are some criteria. First, the concubines have to be interested in men," It was almost funny the way the relief spread over his face; Aeris _hated_ it that healer caste weren't considered adult until two years later than warrior caste so even though _Cloud_ was expected to be having sex from his sixteenth birthday _she_ was still supposed to be a virgin on her _eighteenth_. "second they have to have some experience with men, and third they can't be older than twenty-five." Sephiroth's age, so she was fairly certain Cloud would still find a man nine years older than him attractive, and presumably a woman too.

"If you'll come with me then I can show you somewhere you can wait while I get all the concubines who fit your criteria." He was typing something into his PDA as he spoke. "What size group would you like to see them in my lady?" Aeris followed the man, again reassessing whether she really _needed_ to give Cloud a concubine as his coming of age gift from her, and reluctantly concluding, again, that yes she did. All of the arguments Isis had made still applied, no matter how much she disliked - no despised - the woman, and she ran through them in her head one more time.

Cloud _had_ to take a concubine in the first year after he became of age, but he was in love with her brother, and Sephiroth returned those feelings, except that Cloud mattered _more_ to him than he did to Cloud. Aeris knew that it would hurt her brother if Cloud _chose_ another lover so soon after their first time, but he'd probably accept someone forced on Cloud. She was far more empathic than Cloud was, a warrior caste couldn't _afford_ the degree of sensitivity to the emotions of others that a healer caste needed, and so she was better suited to choosing someone who wouldn't absolutely hate being Cloud's concubine.

"Are there few enough for me to meet them one at a time?"

"If that's what you want, yes." He glanced at his PDA before he spoke again. "There's a total of twenty who fit your criteria; seven male and thirteen female, which set do you want to see first?"

"Umm...female." There would be less for Sephiroth to be upset by with a female concubine, or at least Aeris _thought_ there would be less to hurt him with that, and it would give Cloud some variety. They'd reached a luxuriously decorated room by then and the uncaste offered her the sole chair.

"If you'll wait here my lady I'll go get the first possibility."

"Don't bother bringing her files with her; I'll tell you whose files I want to see after I've spoken to all of them."

"Yes my lady." He bowed as he backed out of the room, and Aeris finally let herself scowl at the man's behaviour.

"What a perfect sycophant. Do you think he was born to the warrior caste or the healer caste?"

"I couldn't say." His voice was carefully neutral, almost _too_ neutral. "It's a form of cowardice...cozying up to the biggest bully he can find to an extent, but sadly I can't claim it's only found in uncaste, you see it in warrior caste and healer caste too."

"I know that." She'd seen _far_ too much of that attitude in Isis, and she treated Sephiroth appallingly too. "And all too often sycophancy's coupled with petty abusiveness towards anyone with less power than they have."

"Which is one reason to be wary of anyone involved in the slave trade."

"I can't imagine it was this extensive _before_ the crisis, do you think it will die down in a generation or two?"

"It _wasn't_, but...we're outnumbered and the humans tend not to see the need to care for the Planet as we do. We need to force them to care for it if they won't do it by themselves." So the slave trade was unlikely to die down, although Aeris thought it was more a matter of her people quickly growing used to owning people this way than of the humans being incapable of learning to live with the Planet's needs.

"Here's the first one my lady." The uncaste was followed by a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a bikini who immediately dropped to her knees, bowing her head to Aeris. "And here's ten tags for whichever ones you want to find out more about."

"Thank you. Just send the next one in when I finish with her."

"Yes my lady." Aeris waited for the uncaste to leave before she turned to the woman, trying to decide what to do in the interview.

"You don't have to kneel, and you can look at me. What's your name?" She paused for a second, but when the woman didn't instantly respond she added something else. "And speak freely while I'm interviewing you."

"I'm Farah." She pushed her loose mane of golden hair away from her face as she stood with a calculated grace that put Aeris' teeth on edge. Then she walked forward in a way that drew Aeris' attention to her breasts and her hips, more than her skimpy clothes did already, and knelt at Aeris' feet. "Do you want to test my skills yourself, or is that what you brought your companion for?"

"Neither." Aeris couldn't hide her shock at that, and she continued the interview as best she could, even though she _knew_ she wouldn't be buying the blonde. She sent her out without a tag, and watched as the next slave came in, a redhead this time. Every one of the women was just a obsessed with sex and her looks as Farah was, and they all seemed to be the type to try and use their appearance to manipulate their master.

"Am I being unfair because they're all women, or do they seem like snakes to you as well?" She'd told the last woman to have the next one wait until Aeris called for him, and asked for snacks and drinks as an excuse, but really it was to give her a chance to talk to her guard since she hadn't seen anyone worth considering for Cloud.

"You're being unfair to snakes with that comparison. Please, don't saddle the Planet's Weapon with some sort of manipulator; since it'll be a gift from you there's no way he could get rid of a concubine _you_ chose for him."

"I won't; I'm trying to make things easier for him, not harder. If I can't find anyone suitable I'll work out something else to give him." She fell silent as the snacks and drinks she'd asked for was brought in - especially since the slave who'd brought them in stayed waiting for her to finish eating - and hoped that the men would be a bit more interesting.

They weren't. The first two didn't actually look that different from some of the women; if anything they had longer hair, and their mannerisms were more feminine, it repelled Aeris, and she suspected it would repel Cloud too. The next three had bulky muscles, but with an indefinable air of softness that said it came from gym work-outs, not the sort of training her brother still did even if he could never put it to use; they were out as well. Aeris was beginning to think she'd be better off finding a reasonably attractive slave from some other area and getting her some training when the sixth man came in and she recognised him.

"How did you manage to be the one who brought us our snacks?" He was dressed differently, in a sleeveless black tunic that shimmered faintly in the light instead of the rough loose trousers he'd been wearing before, and his black hair fell loose past his shoulders instead of being tied back by a leather thong, but that red dot on his forehead was distinctive.

"I get bored when I'm waiting to be bought, so I've infiltrated the staff to the point that I'm asked to do stuff like that fairly often."

"So, you get stuck here often? And when you say you're bored, do you mean you're incapable of keeping yourself occupied, or that you're not allowed to do anything you find interesting?"

"The latter. And yes, I've been sold back here something like fifteen times - and it usually takes at least a month for them to find someone who wants me."

"Why are you usually sold back here?" Aeris kept her voice as calm as his...and there was something oddly familiar about him, but she couldn't pin it down.

"It varies and I don't always know, but I can make deductions. A couple sent me straight back as soon as they saw my scars." Aeris had seen those when he was serving their snacks and she couldn't understand why they'd bother anyone. "Three sent me back here after they saw me working out."

"You were doing knife drills weren't you?" Aeris wasn't sure how she'd known that, but she was pretty sure that knives were his weapon.

"Yes. I don't have any idea why the other ten wanted to get rid of me, although I didn't exactly fit in with their harems I didn't do anything to interfere with how they worked." Aeris could sense his truthfulness and she nodded, making her decision on the spot.

"What's your name?"

"Tseng."

"I think I'll take you then."

oxOX()XOxo

Cloud noted Sephiroth coming into the hall from the corner of his eye as he sparred with his tutor, Morgan, but he couldn't pay the sort of attention he _wanted_ to pay to his consort's presence, not and defend properly against his opponent. And Morgan took advantage of his moment of distraction to press an attack that Cloud barely managed to block, so he focused tightly on the fight. So tightly that he was surprised enough to leave an opening when he saw Sephiroth kneeling at the side of the hall with a book instead of doing a kata or attacking a training dummy.

"I think that's enough. You don't normally let your consort distract you, but I can't blame you for it now, not with your birthday coming up so soon. And _he_ obviously wants to talk with you about something."

"I need to talk to you first. It's something I'd already discussed with Sephiroth, but I haven't had a chance to mention it to you yet."

"As you wish sir. We can talk while we take care of our blades?"

"Yes." Cloud turned and went to one knee by Sephiroth, stroking his hair and feeling faintly guilty at the way he leaned into Cloud's touch, almost purring in pleasure. He'd _always_ wonder how much of Sephiroth's love for and devotion to him was natural and how much was something programmed into him by the Cetra who'd raped his mind nine years ago because Cloud had demanded the Jenova-child as his consort. It had been the only way to save his life, and even then Cloud had been sure he loved the man, even without knowing him personally, a love that had only grown stronger as he matured, but even so it was a doubt he'd always have, and hide forever. "Come with us to the armoury love, then I'll have time for you."

"Yes Cloud." Sephiroth looked up as he spoke, and stood obediently, holding his hand out to Cloud, a mute appeal in his eyes. Cloud smiled and took the hand in his own once he'd stood, pulling Sephiroth towards him for a kiss before they started walking towards the armoury. He sat beside Morgan to clean his sword and sharpen it a bit, and Sephiroth settled down on his knees near Cloud's feet, just far enough away to avoid causing problems for Cloud as he worked.

"What did you need to talk to me about sir?"

"I won't need a tutor after I come of age, and if I kept you on in that role people would think less of me. Do you _want_ to leave my household? I have an idea for how you can stay, but if you don't want to..." He trailed off, waiting for Morgan to respond. Even though he desperately want Sephiroth to have a primary bodyguard they both knew they could trust, and wouldn't abuse him or take advantage of his vulnerabilities in other way Cloud _couldn't_ try and force Morgan into the role.

"No. I don't want to leave your household. What do I have to do to stay?"

"Sephiroth needs a primary bodyguard, someone with the authority to choose and command all his other bodyguards." Cloud wished he'd been allowed to give his consort a bodyguard earlier, but even if Cloud thought of Sephiroth as his consort, and everyone knew that Sephiroth was his choice for consort it wasn't _official_ until he came of age. "_I_ want to know that his protector doesn't resent him, for being who he is and my consort, and that the people supposed to be protecting him won't use the way our people have crippled him against him." Cloud didn't _like_ saying that sort of thing in front of Sephiroth, but he already knew what Cloud had come to feel about what the other warrior caste had considered necessary to keep him from being 'a threat', and that Cloud loved him no matter how badly he'd been damaged. "I know that you wouldn't do that, and so we were hoping you'd be willing to take the position."

"I'm honoured, and I'd be more than willing to take care of your consort for you."

"Thank you." Cloud smiled at Morgan, and finished tending to his sword in silence, reaching out to help Sephiroth up once he'd finished. He pulled his love to him for a kiss, reaching up to stroke his hair and enjoying the feel of Sephiroth's muscles underneath his silk robe.

"Would you rather talk about whatever you wanted here, or should we go somewhere more private?"

"Somewhere we can sit comfortably might be better." Sephiroth smiled as he responded. "At least if you are willing to go along with my idea."

"Well, why don't you tell me what your idea is, then I can decide."

"I thought...we're both virgins, so...we could do some research...together?" Sephiroth lifted the book he was carrying until Cloud could see the title 'Gay Sex for Beginners' and Cloud laughed in relief, since he'd half-feared Sephiroth was going to ask Cloud to make love to him early. He loved Sephiroth, but he didn't feel right about formalising their relationship early, especially since if anyone found out he might lose his consort, or people might think Sephiroth had taken advantage of him somehow.

"That's a really good idea. Where did you get the book? I've never seen it before."

"Isis gave it to me. She...said I should have some idea of what would be expected of me." Cloud was sure that wasn't _exactly_ what she'd said, he had no doubt at all that the bitch had added some sort of spiteful comment or insulted Sephiroth somehow when she gave the book to him, but it _was_ a good idea to make sure they knew what they were doing their first time, if Cloud didn't he could hurt Sephiroth.

"And I should know how to take care of you. Where would you like to do this?"

"The first room of our quarters?" It was the logical place Cloud supposed, where they did things together that didn't require more space or access to other resources, so why did Sephiroth sound hopeful instead of confident?

"We can sit together and share the book then. You can show me what you've found interesting first."

"Yes, you can read about the practical areas later, by yourself." Sephiroth wanted to share the fun bits with him then, rather than being bored while Cloud found out what he'd already covered, not that Cloud could blame him for that. He kept his arm around Sephiroth's waist as they walked to their quarters together and pulled Sephiroth down to sit with him on the couch in the first room.

"So, what did you find interesting?"

"It says from behind's best the first few times so..." Sephiroth opened the book at one double illustration, a photo covering the whole page of one man on his hands and knees with another man kneeling behind him, pulled partway out, with a sketch of the same subject on the other page. Cloud gasped; he found that incredibly tempting, even if he wasn't sure which position he'd rather be in, but something in the way Sephiroth held himself told Cloud his consort didn't feel the same way.

"But you don't really like this idea?" Sephiroth shook his head wordlessly in response and Cloud smiled at him. "So, tell me why not."

"I...I want to be able to see you when you take me our first time. It's worth the extra pain. And...from what I can tell Cetra develop physically at the same rate as humans, and at sixteen you're not as large as you will be one day."

"Why do you assume I'll be the one to take you?" Sephiroth seemed shocked at the question and he swallowed, looking uncomfortable before explaining.

"Because I can't even imagine taking you. I don't think I'd be able to perform if that was what you wanted." Sephiroth looked _scared_ as he explained and Cloud _hated_ that, so he pulled Sephiroth closer to him reassuringly, kissing his throat gently.

"It's alright. I don't blame you for what's been done to you. Tell me, could you take someone else or is the prohibition an absolute one?"

"If you commanded it, and you were watching I think I could, but not otherwise."

"I'll remember that." Even if he didn't like the implication that Sephiroth would be doing that purely to please Cloud, not because _he_ thought he'd enjoy it the idea was incredibly hot. "Do you have any fantasies of how you want our first time to go?"

"I...I've had some for a while. They're a bit more specific now, but not much." He sounded so _uncertain_ about telling this to Cloud, and Cloud couldn't understand why.

"Tell about one then. I want to know." He wouldn't promise to _fulfil_ it, not without hearing it, but Cloud really wanted to know what would turn Sephiroth on.

"You kiss me first...we spend quite some time on that and you let me undress you when you undress me. You touch me, explore my body slowly, kissing me sometimes while you do that, and tell me that you...care about me." Care for him? Cloud would be more than happy to tell Sephiroth that he _loved_ him, he had for a long time. "And you let me do the same for you, learn how to please you and what you react well to." That seemed odd, that Sephiroth expressly mentioned that _he_ wanted to learn how to please Cloud without doing more than imply that Cloud should do the same for him. "I...in my fantasy you're gentle when you prepare me, and gentle when you touch me, and I can see your face when you take me."

In a way it was sweet how little Sephiroth was asking for, but at the same time it was almost unbearably sad that he expected so little, that basic consideration seemed to matter so much to him. Cloud kissed him full on the lips for the first time- always before he'd kissed Sephiroth's cheek or forehead, never the lips - and made him a promise.

"I can give you that. I'll be gentle with you, at least the first time, and I _do_ love you." Perhaps, no _probably_, not as much as Sephiroth loved him, but it was still love. "Later you can show me if there's any position you particularly wanted, but for now I just want to kiss you, properly." He took the book from Sephiroth's hand and put it aside as he began kissing his consort.

oxOX()XOxo

Aeris felt a bit guilty as she picked up Tseng's brush and the cheap silver hair clasp she intended to use to keep Tseng's hair the way he claimed to prefer, but traditionally any jewellery a concubine wore was supposed to be a gift from his master. At least she'd been able to outfit him in decent clothes, even if they were off the rack rather than bespoke and she smiled at how good he looked in the dark blue light wool suit she'd chosen to present him in.

"Forgive my insolence, but are you _sure_ it's a good idea to present me wearing so much clothing?" Since concubines were kept half naked a lot of the time according to Isis, and Tseng's attitude seemed to bear that out.

"Yes." And none of the five outfits she'd chosen for Tseng displayed as much skin as the ones she'd seen the concubines for sale wearing. "This looks far less vulgar than the displays I saw when I chose you, it doesn't _hide_ how fit you are, even if it doesn't display your muscles the way something tighter might. And if Cloud decides he wants to keep you half naked in the future he'll tell you that and make the appropriate arrangements. Now turn around and let me sort your hair out then you can do the same for me."

"Yes madam." Aeris _hated_ the title Tseng used for her as he obediently turned around, offering his back to her, but it was the traditional way for a slave to address any free person he didn't belong to unless told otherwise, even if it _did_ make her feel old. She reached up and began brushing that black hair, not quite as long as hers or Sephiroth's, but certainly long enough to appeal to Cloud, since she knew that was something he enjoyed, then fastened it at the base of Tseng's neck with the clasp.

"There. Your things will be sent to whichever room Cloud assigns to you, since as far as I know he hasn't chosen any rooms to be dedicated to his harem yet." Not that she really expected him to hurt her brother by taking a full harem, but there was always the possibility that other people would see fit to give him concubines as gifts. "Now brush my hair out for me. Cloud thinks I look better with it loose." And even if she only normally wore it loose when she attended formal celebrations as a minor she wanted to please him today.

"Then wouldn't he prefer it if I was presented to him with loose hair madam?" Tseng sounded a bit unhappy about that as he brushed Aeris hair out, but she could tell he was willing to do whatever it took to please Cloud.

"No. Sephiroth always wears his hair loose and I want you to look different from him. Besides your hair looks boring compared to Sephiroth's, so there's no need to emphasise it." And it was a lot shorter than Aeris' hair or her brother's, even if she thought the colour was a bit more dramatic than her own.

"As you say madam." Politely reserved, implying that he agreed with her, and if Aeris wasn't empathic she'd even believe that the man _did_ believe her.

"Cloud likes the reserved type, but you should find some way to make sure he realises that you carry knives and can use them." She'd found a brace of knives and forearm sheathes for them over Isis' protests, although her mother had seemed to _approve_ of her actions, and Aeris had overheard her saying something about 'that sweet Wutaian boy' when Isis had complained to _her_ about Aeris' actions. And thankfully Aeris' tutor didn't have the authority to override her wishes, not without her mother and guardian's support - although it would probably be different if Tseng had been an enhanced slave, rather than a standard human, or if he'd had bodyguard training, rather than being classed as a concubine.

"When you present me to him madam?" There was a hint of surprise hidden behind those words and Aeris shook her head in response as she turned to look at him.

"No. Although you might want to see if you can figure out a way to make the knives look a bit _less_ discreet. Not obvious, but enough that he won't think you're trying to hide them from him if, _when_ he sees them." She wasn't sure if it was Cloud's guardian, Cid, Morgan, his tutor, or her brother who'd taught Cloud how to spot hidden weapons, but he was frighteningly good at it. Aeris hadn't realised just how well the combination of silk shirt and suit, both dark, would hide the knives, or she'd have picked out a different outfit, and she'd already ordered the other outfits packed for transport.

"Yes madam." He stripped his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves to remove his knives, fastening them on over his shirt instead.

"Wait. You can wear these now, they won't interfere with your ability to draw your knives anymore." She picked up the simple silver cuff links Tseng had refused before, and watched as he used them to fasten the cuffs of his shirt. She made one last inspection of him once he'd put his jacket back on, pleased to note that even _she_ could tell he had knives there, although that could well have been because she'd already known about them.

"I think we're ready to go now." She hadn't bothered with make up for herself, she only really used it for the formal parties, and Tseng hadn't asked about using some make up himself, and since Aeris thought Cloud would react better if he could see his concubine wasn't going to be the useless toy he'd complained about. She turned and walked out of the room, Tseng following a few steps behind her and made her way to the lounge.

"Cloud running late Mrs Strife?"

"A bit. I'm going back to Nibelheim next week...Cloud hasn't needed me for a while, but I felt obliged to stay while he was still a child."

"I guess that means you'll be going back to Rocket Town on a permanent basis too then Cid?"

"Yeah. I want a chance to go into space myself. It's nice that you're financing the sort of program ShinRa wouldn't, but shit...it still doesn't let me get into space myself, you keep me too busy with the administrative stuff, and I can't risk myself while I'm the kid's guardian of record." He wouldn't have been allowed to, and Aeris wished sadly that he hadn't been forced to put his dream back like that because he'd agreed to be Clouds official guardian. Still, the fact that Cloud's mother had _let_ him wander off into the mountains when he was five; far enough that he'd activated his powers without her realising, and then proceeded to let him leave Nibelheim and find Aeris to bring about the Restoration; made her unsuitable for the post. And _Cid_ had helped Cloud _get_ to Midgar, and then helped the Cetra track Hojo down.

"And you've got the program nearly to the point where it's useful to us, giving us resources we can't get in other ways without harming the Planet, so..." Aeris _knew_ she was blushing at how close she'd come to pointing out what the _real_ reason the Cetra had sponsored a space program to be developed under the control of one Cid Highwind was, and the man laughed a bit at that.

"Yeah, it's not gonna be dependent on my prestige as the Planet's Weapon's guardian much longer. And here's the kid now." He glanced over Aeris' shoulder and she spun to throw herself at Cloud.

"Happy birthday Cloud!" Cloud just laughed and spun around for a moment, before tossing her at Sephiroth. Even now he had problems with being touched, unless it was Cloud, but he'd gotten it down to just a momentary flinch with her, less than with anyone else, and Aeris wouldn't even notice if she wasn't attuned to his feelings. She kept an arm around her brother as she beckoned Tseng over with her free hand.

"Cloud, this is Tseng, he's my birthday present to you. I thought I'd save you the trouble of finding a concubine for yourself." She heard Sephiroth's indrawn breath beside her just before he pushed away from her, and as she turned she caught sight of the near betrayal in his eyes before he fled, leaving her staring after him.

"Sephiroth didn't know about this did he?" Cloud's voice was cold with anger and almost accusing; Aeris just shook her head, she couldn't think of what to say to that. "I can't believe you'd do that to him. You _know_ how insecure he is about me, then you bring _him_ in on the very day I come of age, without even _warning_ him? What possessed you? Were you _trying_ to find the way you could hurt him most of all? And you _know_ it's traditional to get the consort's approval of concubines beforehand, or you should. I'm going to find him, try and fix your screw up. I suggest you think _very_ carefully about how you can make this up to him."

Tseng was radiating terror as Cloud walked out, and all Aeris could think of to do was comfort him, she just couldn't think of anything else while his emotions were leaking into her that way. "It'll be okay Tseng, I picked you because you were the only concubine there who _didn't_ act like some sort of mindless over decorated toy. Even if he wants to he wouldn't be able to replace that, and if you make it clear that you'd be just as happy to play the part for public consumption without expecting to share Cloud's bed Sephiroth should accept you."

"I've never seen a Cetra place that much importance on his consort before." There was a hint of wonder in Tseng's voice, then it turned just short of accusing in the next breath. "Did you know about that tradition, of getting a consort's approval for a new concubine?"

"No." Isis hadn't mentioned it. "Did you?" He would have mentioned it if he had surely, unless he assumed Aeris had consulted Sephiroth already.

"No. Most of the Cetra who bought me either didn't have a consort or didn't care about their consort's opinions." Aeris flinched at that, and began thinking hard about how to apologise to her brother now that Tseng's fear wasn't distracting her.

oxOX()XOxo


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud probably shouldn't have wasted time cursing Aeris out, he should have gone straight after Sephiroth, but...she'd been so cruel with the way she'd introduced Tseng. And now he wasn't sure where Sephiroth had gone...he knew where his consort was _likely_ to have gone; the man seemed to take a perverse sort of comfort in being in the armoury, surrounded by weapons he'd never be able to use again. Except there was usually at least one person in the armoury, and Sephiroth wouldn't want anyone to see how upset he was by what Aeris had done to him.

Cloud paused and reached into his connection with the Planet, it wouldn't work with anyone else, but for some reason the Planet was always aware of Sephiroth and so Cloud could ask it to tell him where to find his consort. If Cloud _had_ tried to find him by what he knew of Sephiroth he'd have guessed all wrong, Sephiroth had got to the small medical facility Cloud kept for training accidents, and he knew how much it scared his consort to be there. And...he wouldn't have expected Sephiroth to have got so far so quickly; Cloud sometimes forgot how much the other man had been enhanced because he'd been so limited for all the time Cloud had known him.

When he got there he found Sephiroth curled up in one corner of the furthest bed from the entrance. Cloud approached him slowly, making enough noise to warn his consort that he was coming, but hopefully not enough to scare him and knelt by the bed just far enough away that _Sephiroth_ would have to initiate any touch.

"Sephiroth? Can you...look at me?" He lifted his head then, wide, startled eyes fixing on Cloud's face, looking as if he hadn't expected Cloud to come after him, as if he couldn't really believe that Cloud had bothered.

"I...you..." Then he shook his head, sending a ripple down that beautiful silver hair of his. "Why are you over there?"

"Because I'm not going to try and crowd you, or trap you." But he did hold his hand out to Sephiroth in invitation and it seemed to be enough to get him to stretch out a bit, still looking wary, within Cloud's reach, but not touching him yet.

"Didn't Aeris' gift appeal to you?" Sephiroth really thought Cloud could care about what a stranger looked like or did when he was in pain? Cloud knew the hurt of that showed on his face; it was meant to.

"It doesn't matter if I find him attractive or not. I don't love him, I love _you_, and if having him here is going to upset you then tell me, and I'll sell him away." Sephiroth looked shocked at that, but the last of the fear Cloud had seen in his eyes disappeared and he moved to lie fully stretched out on the bed.

"I...you don't have to do that. At least since Aeris chose him I know you weren't trying to replace me or anything, right?" Cloud couldn't quite believe Sephiroth would _ask_ that; that he didn't _know_ that no one could ever replace him, ever be more than an inadequate substitute for him.

"Sephiroth, remember when we were discussing if you could fuck someone other than me?" Perhaps if Sephiroth had some control over when or if Cloud bothered with Tseng it would help. He nodded silently, eyes fixed on Cloud's face. "I think you'd look good fucking Tseng, and I won't touch him until after you've had him. And _you_ get to decide when and if you want to do that."

"I...hold me, please?" Sephiroth held out his arms and Cloud gladly climbed onto the bed to wrap his arms around his consort. "You really mean that? You don't want to even try Tseng before you try me because he's new to you, and hasn't been pressing you for sex before you were ready?"

"I've wanted you for a while, but if we didn't wait, you know I could have lost you." It looked as if Sephiroth couldn't quite believe Cloud wanted him, not that Cloud could really blame him after all the times his advances had been rejected so...

He moved to lie on top of Sephiroth, kissing him carefully and stroking his body gently, waiting for his consort to respond. And he did, eventually, lifting his arms to wrap around Cloud's shoulders, one hand trailing down his spine as Sephiroth kissed back, far more hesitantly than he ever had in the make-out sessions that had been all Cloud dared to allow.

"Let me show you just how much I desire you Sephiroth."

"What can I do to please you then?" That...wasn't exactly the response he wanted, but Cloud could work with that.

"Just lie back and let me show you how much you mean to me." He pushed Sephiroth's coat open enough to lick gently at his nipples and then proceeded to kiss his way down his consort's body, stopping when he reached his pants to open them and pull Sephiroth's dick out. He'd _read_ about this, now he just hoped he could put what he'd read into action. He wrapped one hand around the base of Sephiroth's dick, pinning his hips down with the other, and hesitantly licked at the very tip, along the slit. Sephiroth made a small inarticulate sound half pleasure and half protest.

"Hush. I want to do this for you, and I want you to just lie back and enjoy it." Sephiroth obediently fell silent and Cloud fastened his lips around the very head of Sephiroth's dick, glancing up to see his reaction and freezing when he saw his consort's set expression and bitten lower lip. "You can make noises if you want, I'd like to know when I do something right, but don't protest what I'm doing unless I hurt or scare you."

"I...yes Cloud." Cloud waited until Sephiroth seemed to have relaxed and then began again, this time starting with licks, little darting licks and longer slower licks as well as licking along the vein on the underside of Sephiroth's dick once or twice, enjoying the sound of Sephiroth's pleasured moans until he could taste the precum on his tongue. Then he took just the head into his mouth and sucked _hard_ while he stroked his consort and Sephiroth came with a scream. Cloud pulled back and began straightening out Sephiroth's clothing as his consort reached for him.

"Cloud, please...let me do something for you?"

"No, not yet. Let's save that for tonight. This was about you, not me." Cloud stood and held his hand out to help Sephiroth up and Sephiroth kept his eyes lowered as he stood.

"But...I'm supposed to please you. I _want_ to please you. And...that can't be comfortable." Cloud had managed to ignore how his groin ached until Sephiroth called his attention to it, but he still didn't want to do anything else now.

"You did please me. You looked so beautiful in your pleasure and we really need to get back to the party now."

"If that is what you wish." Cloud wished Sephiroth didn't look so disappointed, but it was only Aeris who'd offended him, not her mother or his, and he wouldn't be able to see his mother so easily after this last week. He reached up and kissed his consort again, pulling back reluctantly.

"I want to be able to spend as long as I want to when I have you properly. Tonight, I promise."

"Yes Cloud." Sephiroth gave him a half smile and they made their way back to the party and Cloud sat by his mother, with Sephiroth settling at his feet.

"Tseng, since you carry knives I expect you to spend at least an hour a day practising with them. And within a week I want you to find one of my guards to practise _with_, and accept whatever lessons you're offered."

"Thank you my lord." Cloud would have to find somewhere to put him - preferably well _away_ from his own quarters, especially since he didn't plan on acquiring any more of a harem. He knew that Aeris noticed the way he tensed when she knelt down in front of Sephiroth, but she'd damaged his trust in her, and possibly destroyed Sephiroth's so she'd have to live with the consequences.

"Sephiroth. I'm sorry to have hurt you with the way I presented Tseng. Isis gave me all these perfectly logical arguments for why I should give Cloud a concubine for his coming of age, including that I'd be able to find one who wouldn't actually have any interest in performing the duties, who wouldn't try to be a rival for you the way most would. But she didn't bother to tell me that traditionally consorts are supposed to be consulted beforehand. I swear to you that as soon as I can I'm going to dismiss her, and then, I'll find a way to ruin her if you want me to. Other than that, just tell me if there's anything I can do to even begin to apologise for what I did to you today."

"I'll keep that in mind. You really would prefer not to share Cloud's bed?" Sephiroth sounded so...disbelieving; it was really flattering, even if Cloud didn't share his consort's apparent belief in his desirability.

"I...haven't had good experiences with warrior caste Cetra sir. I'll obey if I'm ordered to my master's bed, but I wouldn't try to seek it out. At least this time I'm actually being _encouraged_ to train with my knives so I can defend myself if I have to."

"And you won't have any problems with doing your duties outside of my lord's bed?" Sephiroth's voice had turned hard now, and Cloud stroked his hair approvingly.

"No sir. Although I'm...not as decorative as most concubines."

"You're not fishing for compliments are you?" Cloud wouldn't leave Sephiroth to handle that.

"No my lord. But I have been sold simply because my master saw my scars."

"I doubt they're serious enough to matter. Sephiroth, any ideas about where we can put him?"

"The red guest room perhaps?"

"Yes, that will do."

oxOX()XOxo

Aeris hoped she was still supposed to come and help Sephiroth get dressed for the formal celebration this evening; she really loved the excuse to play with his hair, even if it did make her feel plain when she compared herself to him. Uncertain of her welcome she knocked at the door to Cloud's quarters instead of just walking in the way she always had before, trying not to show her relief when Sephiroth finally opened the door.

"Aeris? Come in, but..."

"You don't want my help to get ready then? I suppose after three years you don't really need it." But she'd been doing this for Sephiroth since the second formal celebration he'd had to attend, after there'd been some cruel comments at the first one, and for a year and a half it had been the closest she got to attending the celebrations, to feeling like an adult.

"I didn't expect that you'd still want to help." Aeris didn't understand why not, and it must have showed on her face. "Cloud's only problem with your gift was that it upset me."

"And I hate that _I_ managed to hurt you like that brother. You had every right to be upset, I should have spoken to _you_ first. I was trying to keep you from being hurt, I thought if Cloud's only concubine was someone _given_ to him, not someone he chose, you'd be more confident he was only keeping a concubine for appearances, and you wouldn't be worried about Cloud actually wanting him." She hesitated, then knelt and bowed her head in a deliberate display of submission, trying to make her brother understand that she'd _meant_ what she told him at the party, she hadn't just been saying she owed him to appease Cloud. "_Whatever_ you ask me to do in apology I _will_ do, I swear it. If you want it you can have my virginity when I come of age."

"You're my sister. I'd never ask you to do that." Sephiroth helped Aeris back to her feet, looking away from her. "And...Hojo once planned to 'breed' us, although he never knew I overheard him telling the Turks why he wanted you. That is reason enough never to do anything like that. You don't mind helping me prepare for these things?"

"I won't be allowed to once I'm an adult, but until then I'll do it unless you tell me not to."

"Thank you." Aeris followed Sephiroth into his room and went to the wardrobe while he showered. He was supposed to wear something at least mildly suggestive according to Isis _and_ Morgan, so Cloud had ordered clothes made for Sephiroth in heavy silk. Cloud hadn't been too specific, except to say that they had to cover his consort from ankle to neck and so the pants were all the next thing to skin tight at the waist, falling loose from the knees and the tunics only just reached to cover Sephiroth's groin. Still, they looked more sensual than blatantly sexual on Sephiroth, and the pants weren't _that much_ tighter than the leather pants Sephiroth usually wore.

Black pants, and a dark green tunic, edged with silver embroidery would work best and Aeris pulled the appropriate clothes out of the wardrobe, selecting the tunic with stylised flames at the hems since it echoed the outfit she knew Cloud had been planning to wear to this party. Sephiroth smelled a bit like a warrior caste Cetra without scent, so Aeris had ended up searching for something that would work well on him and camouflage that a bit, and they'd come up with a set of toiletries scented with cinnamon, enough that she didn't need to offend him by insisting on perfume. Aeris wasn't entirely sure _why_ he'd had complaints about his own natural scent - or rather _Cloud_ had been approached by warrior caste complaining about his consort's scent, the similarity to a warrior caste's scent - when they accepted the same similarity from enhanced human slaves.

By the time Sephiroth came out towelling his hair as dry as he could Aeris had selected his entire outfit, including his jewellery - a silver chain belt and a platinum ring set with an emerald - his make up, and the silver combs set with emeralds she'd use to keep his hair in place. They didn't need to say anything as he lay face down on the bed so she could begin blowing his hair dry, using a comb as well, and drying it in sections to make sure it dried straight and lay smooth.

"Do you think I should do anything special for Cloud?" Because they were planning to have their first time tonight? That was really sweet.

"I don't know. Is there anything he particularly likes that you can emphasise easily?"

"Not that I've seen. So...nothing I can do that I know he'll like?" Aeris never thought she'd see her brother so nervous, and she leaned down to kiss the back of his neck.

"I don't think you _need_ to do anything special. He loves you, and all he wants is for you to be yourself. Do you want me to give you a massage before you get dressed?" Massage was part of her training as a healer caste, and something Cloud and Sephiroth were more than happy to let her practise on them - then she'd taught Sephiroth how to massage someone, since he'd been a bit jealous of her being permitted to touch Cloud so intimately.

"We don't have time, do we?"

"No, not really, unless I find a shirt instead of a tunic." But she didn't really think that Sephiroth _had_ any shirts; he'd just continued wearing the uniform he'd been given for ShinRa's war, and new copies of it had been made as needed, while all of his formal clothes had been made very simple in cut, tunics, not shirts.

"Which won't happen. Is my hair ready for me to get dressed now?"

"Yes. I thought dark green polish on your fingernails and silver on your toes."

"Whatever you think works best." Sephiroth shrugged as Aeris went to collect her choices and obediently put each foot in her lap so she could paint his nails when she asked, offering his hands to her when she needed to paint those. Three coats of colour were more than enough, since it didn't really need to last beyond the evening, and Sephiroth never made any effort to maintain the colour, even if he didn't bother to remove it a lot of the time.

"You are going to have to develop a sense for this yourself you know."

"I don't think I will, not really. I can simply match the fingers to my clothes and paint my toenails silver. And I know the _technique_ to paint my face; I just don't have the experience, or a natural sense of what works. But then I don't need it do I?"

"No. You're beautiful enough that you can get away with minimal make up and doing it by rote. And I expect you will be for a long time." Aeris was sure that her brother's beauty was the sort that only improved with age. "If you wanted to you could try your hand now, when I've done your hair, then I'll have time to correct it if need be."

"Very well." Sephiroth moved to the chair so Aeris could work on his hair and she took a moment to run her fingers through it, enjoying how soft it was before she began to backcomb it and pin it into place. They'd experimented a bit at first, but after about six months they'd ended up with a more or less consistent pattern of putting it up at the sides and on top, but leaving about half of it to fall down his back.

"How were you going to do this if I hadn't come?"

"I would have just braided it or left it loose. I don't know how to do something like that for myself."

"And besides it's hard to get the back right. You should consider asking Cloud for a slave to do this for you." Or a servant, but a slave was less likely to cause trouble for Sephiroth.

"I couldn't ask him for a slave just to do that. And what about you? You don't have anyone to do this sort of thing for you."

"I don't need one yet, not until I'm an adult." Aeris laughed as she replied. "And my mother wouldn't give her approval of that - she doesn't really like slavery that much." Most of the household didn't, but they settled for making sure _their_ slaves were well treated. "And it wouldn't be just for doing your hair and face on special occasions, you'd be getting a proper body slave to tidy up after you, serve you at meals, take care of your clothes and stuff like that." She could see her brother wasn't entirely happy with the idea, and she'd need her mother's approval even to buy a slave to give to her brother, so that would have to wait until she'd come of age unless Cloud did something about it first. "Your hair's done. Want to try doing your face now?"

"Very well." Aeris stood back and watched. The result was technically perfect, but it was obvious that her brother had no real sense for this sort of thing, and she took over to smudge the eyeshadow just a little bit, add a second shade of blusher to emphasise his cheekbones a little more and make those tempting lips seem just a little fuller by adding a touch of gloss in a slightly lighter shade.

"What you did would have worked, but this works _better_." And she explained what she'd done before she had to leave to attend to her own preparations. It was simpler for her; the dress she would be wearing was the same style she normally wore, just in a slightly richer material and with a red skirt shading to pink at the waist and above. And as a 'child' she wasn't expected to wear more than the most minimal make up; eyeshadow in a single, neutral, shade and fairly natural lipstick at the most and absolutely _no_ scent.

oxOX()XOxo

"I haven't really had a chance to consummate my relationship with my consort properly yet, so if you'll excuse me..." Cloud stood and pulled Sephiroth up into his arms from his seat to the left of his throne. When Aeris stood he kissed her in farewell, but he ignored Tseng as his new concubine followed him out of the hall.

"You're dismissed. I expect to find that you've started your training by the end of the week. And I will find out if you skimp on it."

"Yes my lord." Tseng turned and walked away, apparently indifferent to how closely his tunic skirted the edges of decency. But it didn't matter what Tseng looked like; Sephiroth's appearance was what mattered, and he had the faintest blush on his face, his breathing just slightly faster than normal.

"You could have 'consummated' our relationship after the family party had finished."

"But then I wouldn't have had an excuse to make sure everyone knows that you're mine, that it isn't just for show you being my consort." He'd made sure that Sephiroth knew how much he loved him, but he'd overheard some people saying that Cloud couldn't still abide by the choice he'd made as a child and he wanted to make sure they knew better.

"Thank you." Sephiroth blushed a bit more deeply, and bowed his head as Cloud began taking him back to his quarters. It was hard to resist the temptation to grope Sephiroth as they moved, but he didn't want to make his consort look like a slut, or let anyone think that Cloud considered him anything other than the treasure he was. But once they got inside his quarters, even just in the first room, he didn't have any need to hold back, and he pinned Sephiroth against the wall, pulling his head down to kiss him and sliding his leg between his consort's. Secretly Cloud was a bit disappointed that Sephiroth hadn't already been as aroused as he was, but that quickly changed and he could feel his consort growing hard against his thigh as they kissed.

"We should move this to the bedroom love."

"Yes, please." Sephiroth let Cloud lead him to his bedroom pretty passively, but he slowed down once they got there and Cloud realised that his consort had never been allowed in there, or at least not since Cloud was thirteen and started to be attracted to him sexually. He didn't want Sephiroth to feel nervous, so...

"Why don't we start with you undressing me?" It wasn't _quite_ the fantasy Sephiroth had told him, but he could see that his consort was a bit uncomfortable already, and he hoped that making himself vulnerable, even just symbolically, would help.

"If you wish it Cloud." Sephiroth looked a bit confused at the instruction, but he knelt and started by removing Cloud's boots. He was a bit awkward in removing the armour, probably because he'd never worn it himself, _or_ helped Cloud with his before, but that would change - one of the duties of a consort of a warrior caste was to outfit him for formal battle, duels and that sort of thing. Cloud didn't like the anxious looks Sephiroth was giving him every time he fumbled, but he wasn't sure what to do about them either, and once Sephiroth had him down to his briefs he took hold of his consort's chin and kissed him.

"Sit on the bed." When Sephiroth obeyed Cloud climbed into his lap, straddling Sephiroth's thighs and facing him, their groins close together as he began kissing him. "Touch me however you like, we don't have to hold back anymore." He didn't want Sephiroth to feel constrained, and he'd noticed that his own exploratory touches hadn't been returned, because of what he'd told Sephiroth to do earlier? It didn't matter, they'd had plenty of practice at this in the last four days, they were _good_ at it and it helped relax Sephiroth, making sure he was comfortable and wouldn't be disappointed.

This was Sephiroth's first time and Cloud was determined to make it special for him - he didn't care that this was _his_ first time too; he hadn't had all his choices stolen from him, or been forced to submit totally to a child then forced to stay celibate until the child came of age. He pushed Sephiroth down to lie on the bed when he was sure his consort was relaxed enough to go further, and he began sliding his hands _under_ the tunic, instead of over it as a prelude to removing it.

"You are gorgeous love, and I've loved you for so long." Cloud began inching the tunic up Sephiroth's body, kissing the exposed skin and marvelling at the tight muscles it had been hiding - his consort was almost better muscled than _he_ was and he hadn't expected Sephiroth to retain so much tone when he couldn't actually fight any more.

"You have?" The uncertainty in Sephiroth's voice was heartbreaking, at least to Cloud.

"Since I was just six. When I met you, while you were helping us hunt Hojo down, I could feel your soul, it...resonated with mine, and I knew I had to be with you. I...if I'd lost you, if the others hadn't agreed you could be my pledged consort, I don't know what I'd have done." Cloud shook his head, looking down at his consort's body, the tunic off now, and he kissed Sephiroth again before moving down to pull his pants off, not really surprised to find that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"But...you acted like you didn't really want me. I was scared you might see me the way Aeris does after our time with Hojo, like a big brother, right up until you kissed me after I told you about my fantasy." Cloud had to laugh at that, soothing any hurt Sephiroth might feel by kissing him immediately after.

"The reason I told you not to come in here anymore when I was thirteen? It was to keep me from the temptation to throw myself at you. Now, didn't you say something about wanting to find out how I react to your touch?" He rolled them both over, giving Sephiroth control for a while, until his consort seemed to tire of the game and returned them to their previous positions.

"Your turn now." Cloud laughed a bit at that; he hadn't expected Sephiroth to be willing to make the request, but he was only too happy to oblige, stroking his lover's body and learning the first things about what pleased him as he prepared him, slowly, teasingly.

"Wh-what is that? I...it always hurt a bit...when I tried playing..." Sephiroth blushed as he trailed off and Cloud smiled down at him.

"It's the best lubricant on the market, and it's made with a Potion base. I wasn't going to let you get hurt when we did this." And as he explained he released that he'd just about finished preparing Sephiroth. He'd learn more about how to make his consort moan in pleasure in the future, but for now he slid a pillow under Sephiroth's hips and thrust into him slowly.

It was hot and tight and he had to stay still for a few moments to keep from climaxing at once, so he spent the time stroking and petting his consort's body, making sure Sephiroth was still enjoying it.

"Pl-lease Cloud..._do_ something."

Cloud took that as his cue to move, pulling out a little before pushing back in, moving further and faster every time until he'd found a good rhythm for the both of them, and leaned over Sephiroth to kiss him, feeling his lover's cock against his belly.

"Stay like this, please?" Sephiroth's hands stole tentatively over his back, resting at the nape of his neck, and the small of his back and Cloud agreed, feeling his consort press against him to take his own pleasure from the friction between their bodies. He still came first, but it was just a matter of wrapping his hand around Sephiroth and stroking him a few times to bring him to completion as well and he pulled out to lie beside his consort, holding him in his arms.

After a while Sephiroth pulled away and Cloud let him, but when he started gathering up his clothes he realised there was something wrong.

"What are you doing love?"

"Going back to my room." There was resignation in Sephiroth's voice, and Cloud hated whoever it was had made him expect to be treated like a whore - probably Isis.

"No, you're not." Cloud made his voice as stern as he could manage it to keep Sephiroth from getting any more stupid ideas. "My bed's more than big enough for two and I want you to sleep with me most of the time. You can keep your formal clothes in your old room, but generally you'll be sleeping here, beside me. Now, why don't you go through there and run a bath for the two of us while I make arrangements for the sheets to be changed."

"Yes Cloud...thank you." Sephiroth smiled at Cloud, gratitude clear in his eyes and retreated into the bathroom Cloud had indicated as he spoke. Cloud himself stood up and crossed to the hidden intercom, contacting housekeeping and ordering them to send someone to replace his sheets.

By the time he was ready to go through to the bathroom himself Sephiroth had finished filling the huge bath and from the smell he'd added scented oils to it as well, not that Cloud minded that, especially not since Sephiroth was waiting there for him.

"Sephiroth? Why did you think I'd force you to sleep away from me?" He had to know why his consort thought he'd shame him that way as he joined him in the bath, and he pulled his lover into an embrace to comfort him as well.

"I talked to some of your guest's consorts, and I was generally responsible for arranging where to put them. Most of the time we were asked to arrange separate, but _convenient_, rooms for the consorts, and apparently that just reflected their situation at home."

"I promise you, the only time you won't be welcome to sleep in my bed is if you're being punished for something. If anyone else wants to sleep in my bed they'll have to accept that."

"I...thank you Cloud." Sephiroth shut his eyes and leaned against Cloud then, his relief clear in every line of his body, and Cloud began washing him, slowly.

oxOX()XOxo


End file.
